seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One Piece 2nd Generation: Black Bird of The Marines Part 7
Sinbad kicked the door off the hinges. "HYPERION!!!!!!" He shouted, shaking the room. Everyone was staring at him with confusion. "I brought candy." He said with a smile as he held up a small plastic Baggie of multicolored gum balls. "There was more but I'm a stress eater.." Drew walked over to Sinbad and patted his shoulder, before looking at him with pleading eyes. "Get me the hell outta here." He whispered. Sinbad nodded and dropped the gum balls. He picked up Drew and threw him out the window. As he flew off he waved. "Land safely!!" Hyperion stood up and smiled. "Hey Sinbad. When you get back?" "A few minutes ago. Maybe a few hours.... What time is it? I spent too much time trying to get a feel better soon present." Gale looked out the broken window. "Funny how we just disregarded a 26 year old man being thrown out the window like its normal." Hyperion and Sinbad shrugged. "Eh, I could throw an old man out the window. It wouldn't have made a difference. Except I would feel guilty about it. With Drew, I know he'll be fine." - Drew was tangled in a bunch of vines hovering over a circle of sleeping lions. Sweat dripped from his face as he tried to free himself as silently as possible. Until one of his sweat drops fell on the nostril of one of the lions. Drew looked to the sky. "I hate you Sinbad." - Sinbad nodded. "Yeah Drew will be fine." Hyperion nodded in agreement. "True. True. Drew is capable of taking care of himself...." Hyperion looked down to the baggy of gum and picked it up. "So... What flavor are these? Are there any cherry flavored ones? They're my favorite." Sinbad looked away and whistled nervously. "Yeah... I ate them all." Hyperion smiled and his eye twitched. "Oh? That's fine.... Completely fine...... YOU BASTARD!!!" Hyperion my bed forward and Sinbad flipped him back into the bed. "What the hell?! I don't remember being this weak compared to you." Sinbad and Gale laughed. "You're battered, broken, on meds, and exhausted. Did you really expect to be able to beat Sinbad like that?" Gale said through his laughter. He wiped a tear and exhaled to calm himself down. "Besides, I don't think you can handle him even if you were at 100%." Sinbad folded his arms and smiled smugly. "Yeah. I should be admiral!" Hyperion rolled his eyes. "You couldn't beat me if you didn't use your devil fruit!" Sinbad scratched his head. "Sometimes I forget I have one. But even without it. I have enough knowledge on you that I can beat you. It might take a while, but I can do it." Gale clapped slowly. "I would pay so much money to see that. You know what.... Let's do that! Let's make a battle to pay for our medical bills!" Hyperion shook his head. "That money would do better if it was used to pay off Sinbad of his drinking tab. How high is it now? 300,000,000 ?" Sinbad leaned back offended. "I don't drink that much. It's only 30 !! So jokes on you!!" "Your challenge has been accepted." Hyperion squinted. "You will lose." Sinbad tilted his head. "Just get your rest bird brain. It's not radical to beat up injured people." Sinbad waved as he walked through the doorway. He slowly pulled his head out. "Stay radical..." He said slowly before completely pulling his head out. He started grasping at where the door handle was. "Oh that's right... I kicked it into the wall." - Liana was sitting at a table finishing a are of seafood. She looked out the window with a slight scowl. "Dammit Sinbad." - Sinbad shrugged. "Eh. Oh well. See you when you get better. Stay radical!" Sinbad rushes out the room and down the hall. Gale looked to Hyperion. "Sinbad is a weirdo." Hyperion nodded in agreement. "But we like it that way." "What do you think it would be like if Sinbad was normal?" "I think the world is better off not knowing." Gale stopped and thought about it. His eyes widened. "A normal Sinbad... I can't even imagine the insanity." "Hmm... Normal Sinbad might be more chaotic than crazy Sinbad." "I do not doubt that." "Hey.... Fail." "Gale." "No I said it right." "You tryna fight?" "Bring it on!!" Drew rushed into the room with blood coating his body, along with small cuts. "WHERE IS HE?!!" He roared. Both Hyperion and Gale pointed outside. "He left." "Thank you.." Drew smiled as he dashed down the hall. "SINBAD!!!!!!" Hyperion and Gale looked to each other and shrugged. "Wanna go get something to drink?" Gale asked. "As long as we don't invite a drunk." "Legit enough." Gale nodded. Category:TrueKing3000 Category:One Piece 2nd Generation Category:Black Bird of The Marines Arc Category:Chapters Category:Stories